


Remember Me?

by Shadow15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Anxiety, Depression, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Loki went missing from his cell on Asgard many years ago, only for Thor to find him in the possession of a strange wizard on Midgard who seemed to know more than he had mentioned when giving Loki back to his brother.  With Loki in such a bad way, Thor can only assume the best thing for him is to be brought back to Asgard - but finding out the truth of his brother's disappearance hurts more than any physical wound ever could.It was times like these Thor was relieved that his Midgardian friends always did what they could to help him out because he has no idea what to do with his now-amnesiac brother, and never in good conscience could he leave Loki to the barbaric treatment that had been dished out to him behind Thor's back.





	1. Chapter 1

“So earth has, uh… wizards now?”

Traveling to Midgard was a rarity in Thor’s life, but he could be sure that no other visit had ended in the way this one had - and probably never would again.  

Standing face-to-face with the man in the red cloak, Thor tried to act as if his nerves hadn’t been frazzled after seemingly being ripped from one reality and pushed into another.  He laughed a little at his own joke as he attempted to put back the small, dagger-like item he had been scrutinising, only to knock the rest of them off their display stand and onto the table below. 

“The preferred term is Master of the Mystic Arts – you can leave that now.” The ‘wizard’ winced inwardly at the continuous clanging as his guest hastily tried putting the display back together but just made it all worse.

Thor’s sheepish expression only grew as he immediately dropped what he was holding to the table and tried to pass off an air of confidence the wizard saw right through. “Alright, wizard.  Who are you; why should I care?” 

The man looked down for a brief second, as if he were deciding how to start.  “My name is Doctor Stephen Strange and I have some questions for you. Take a seat.” 

In the blink of an eye, the room they were vacating had changed, and Thor was in a chair he didn’t recall sitting in anywhere in the last ten seconds.

“Tea?” Stephen looked almost bored as he watched the way Thor stared in disbelief at the cup that had somehow entered his grip as he’d been looking over his shoulder in surprise.  

Thor continued to scrutinise the cup.  “I don’t drink tea.” 

“Well, what  _ do  _ you drink?” Stephen didn’t look any less disinterested at his question.  

“Not… tea…” His confusion only grew as the cup was replaced by a giant mug of beer, but it wasn’t entirely unwelcome this time.  

Stephen wasted no time in getting into it.  “So I keep a watchlist of individuals and beings from other realms that  _ may  _ be a threat to this world, and your adopted brother, Loki, is one of those beings.” 

Thor had drank almost the entire mug.  He wiped at this lips and then watched as the mug refilled itself.  “That’s a worthy inclusion. But Loki has been missing for a long time now.” 

“Oh?” Stephen leant in, as if he were eager to hear more.  

The contentedness Thor had been feeling was replaced by an almost bitter emotion now.  His gaze dropped down and his shoulders slumped. “Our father had him imprisoned on Asgard, but he went missing from his cell a long time ago.  Nothing I have ever been able to do has turned up so much as a strand of his hair.” 

Finally, that bored look Stephen had been wearing was donned by one of seriousness.  “What if I told you, I can help you with that?” 

Thor lifted his gaze and fixed it back on the man.  “How so?” 

Stephen said nothing; he moved his arms and then a fiery circle appeared above them with a whoosh.  Something fell through it, something that Thor quickly recognised to be his missing brother’s body. His body tensed as he looked back to the wizard, his senses searching for any danger he may have missed previously.

“I believe this belongs to you.” Stephen didn’t move or even look at what – or  _ who,  _ really – had just dropped out of thin air next to them.  “What I would like to know is _ why  _ he’s been wandering around earth by his lonesome.” 

Thor was out of his seat in seconds to kneel beside the lump that had just been confirmed as his brother.  He grabbed the unmoving body’s shoulders and shook them gently, trying to focus on Loki yet keep his attention on the wizard as well in case he decided to attack.  He stretched one hand out to summon his umbrella, not yet willing to let his guard down for a  _ second  _ if Stephen had had Loki in his grasp for the years he had been missing. 

“Loki…?” As worried as Thor was, it wasn’t just Stephen he had to be careful of; Loki couldn’t be trusted to not have roped this stranger into some sort of scheme to finally kill Thor once and for all.  “Loki, wake up.” 

The wizard still didn’t move; his eyes just followed the Asgardian’s every movements.  “I’ve had hold of him for a while now. Your brother is dangerous.”

“ _ You’re  _ telling  _ me _ .” Thor gave up on trying to rouse Loki, and he settled instead for scooping his brother up into his arms and holding him close.  “What have you done to him?”

“He’ll be fine.  Take him with you, straight back to Asgard and I’ll overlook his wandering around.”

“No, you tell me what’s happened to him – why he’s been missing for so long,  _ wizard _ ,” Thor growled.  “I swear, if you’ve done anything to him –“

“-Alright, buh-bye.” With that, the sorcerer opened another portal and threw it at the gods, forcing them onto the sidewalk outside the sanctum.  

Thor sighed as he regarded his brother slumped over his shoulder; there was no point hanging around here because the sooner he could get Loki back to Asgard, the sooner questions could be answered and Thor might finally find peace in knowing just where his brother had disappeared to for so many years.   


	2. Chapter 2

One of the worst things Thor had ever witnessed was Odin openly rejecting Loki with hatred when his brother was so _vulnerable_.  Spending so much time on Midgard with his friends had humanised him more, and he hadn’t had an explosive temper for years now - but here he was, consumed by rage as he and his father screamed at each other.  

“Why would you bring him back here, Thor?!” Odin roared at his son.  “When he disappeared, things were _better_!  He wasn’t there to put everything into chaos!”

“You’re a stupid old fool!” Thor  screamed back. He held his brother in his arms, still unconscious.  His heart was shattered; he’d thought that if anyone would help him, it would be their father - but all Odin was doing was acting as if Thor had done some unforgivable deed bringing Loki back to Asgard.  “My brother needs help, and you’re his -!”

“I am _not_ his king!” Odin had descended from his throne now, and in Thor’s fifteen-hundred years, it was the first time his father had ever gotten in his face like a raging bull.  “He should have been exiled to Jotunheim _before_ he got your mother killed!”

Thor clutched his brother tighter.  He spat back now. “Father, Loki was not of his right mind with what he did.  He was used and manipulated when he attacked Midgard; his mind was damaged, and it got Mother killed.  He did not set out with direct intentions to have her slaughtered!”

Odin became deadly quiet now, and Thor almost recoiled under the intensity of his glare.  “He is _not_ my son, Thor.  Put him back where you found him and _leave_ him.  He has caused _enough_ trouble.  I should never have taken him in.”

Thor felt the first tear roll down his cheek.  He knew what Loki had done and he’d seen first-hand the devastation caused by his brother’s hands - but throughout it all, never once had the thought of abandoning his little brother crossed his mind, not matter how furious with Loki he became.  “You…. He’s your -!”

“ _He is not my son_!” Odin roared again.  “Take him back and leave him to whatever fate will have him!”

Thor was getting nowhere with his father, and he knew that if he kept it up, it would only make the situation worse. If he allowed things to cool down, there was a chance he could talk his father into taking Loki back under his wing - but for now, all he was doing was pushing Odin away even more.

There was only one thing Thor could do right now, so with his teeth grit together, he turned his back to their king wordlessly and carried Loki from the throne room.

Loki still did not regain consciousness, and it was starting to scare Thor even more.  “I swear, if that wizard did anything to you, brother, I will…”

Thor couldn’t finish his train of thought, so instead he raised Mjolnir into the air and flew them to the end of the bridge where Heimdall was waiting his arrival.

“Heimdall.” Thor didn’t loosen his hold on Loki; if anything, it only tightened as he almost spat his words to his friend.  “Our father has all but outcast my brother. Could you see him at all these past years?”

“I could not,” Heimdall said softly.  “Where was he found?”

“Midgard.  Send me back there; I need to find my brother care.”

Heimdall didn’t question the request as he led Thor further inside so he could open the bifrost.  Thor never let go of Loki, not even after he stepped out on Midgard in the middle of a field he hoped was close by his friend’s’ home.

“Loki…” Thor shifted Loki in his arms before he raised Mjolnir again to carry them through the sky.  He didn’t recognise the immediate surroundings, but the further he got in to the city, the more landmarks he recognised, and he knew he wasn’t too far from his destination; he just had to find the right direction to go in.

He stopped in the middle of a small park to gather his bearings. It was night, which made it harder to navigate his way around, but at the same time, it was easy for him to approach the only civilian around; a woman out walking her dog.

Thor still didn’t let go of his brother as he carried Loki to her, and though he was sure he appeared threatening in his approach, his tone held enough panic for her to realise she wasn’t in immediate danger. “I need a cellular device!”

She handed it over with a puzzled expression on her face. She watched him struggle with it, getting no further than hitting random keys, before she murmured, “What do you need…?”

“I need to call Tony Stark.” Thor passed back the phone in frustration; why was everything so against Loki?  “I need him to help my brother.”

“Okay, I can do that for you,” she promised.  “Do you know his number?”

Thor’s expression darkened.  “No, I do not. Do you not have it in your phone?”

“I don’t _know_ Tony Stark,” she mumbled.  “I need to know his number before I can save it into my phone.”

Thor groaned as he scratched at his face.  “Okay, then how do I get to Tony Stark’s house from here?”

“If you mean Stark Tower, that’s been sold.” Thor felt his temper rising again with each answer; had this all been plotted against his brother?  “I know they relocated Upstate. I don’t know where exactly, but that’s where they are now.”

“I see…” Thor looked down at Loki; no matter what it took, he…. “What direction is Upstate in?”

“I don’t know exactly; it’s just - hey, wait a minute!”

Thor was getting nowhere with her.  He racked his brains as he tried to figure out what he was going to do now. He still didn’t understand a lot of the Midgardian ways, but perhaps he had been here enough times to - ah!  Of course! Taxi! Bruce Banner had told him about taxis before!

“Come on, Loki.” Thor adjusted Loki again, unaware it was quickly becoming a nervous habit.  “Let us go find a taxi and ride it.”

Just as he had since Thor had found him, Loki remained so unresponsive, Thor was starting to worry he was carrying around his brother’s corpse.

* * *

 

When Thor had _finally_ found the new Avengers Facility after what could have been an eternity, he didn’t understand why his taxi driver chased after him, screaming about being paid.  Thor didn’t know if he was causing any disrespect, and if he was, he was sincerely apologetic, but his brother needed help and the man from the taxi could wait until Loki had been tended to.

“It is okay, Loki, we are just about there; you will get help in a second,” Thor promised.  The sun was slowly rising by now and it was a tad easier to see what was happening around them - but with the sunrise came shrill screeching sounds and flashing lights, and Thor could only raise Mjolnir as he looked around for the danger.

Thor growled as the screeching hurt his ears.  Lightning rolled off him and Mjolnir as it crashed outwards and onto the flashing lights that were hurting Thor’s eyes. It still didn’t stop the ruckus, so he sent out more lightning to skirt along the walls of the building, trying to find the source of the noise.

“Stop!” Thor didn’t know where the voice had come from, but he supposed it was all part of the trickery with the loud noises to throw him off his guard.

He growled again as something hit the ground in front of him.  He looked down, his body tense and ready to fight, as he found a small impact crater by his feet that was smoking slightly.  He held Mjolnir in front of him. “Show yourself!”

“Easy, Point Break.”

Thor’s body relaxed as everything calmed down; the lights were gone and the noise had stopped and the suit of armor Thor recognised as Tony Stark’s had descended before him.  “Tony Stark…”

The helmet was removed so Tony could see Thor better.  He looked confused, and when his eyes fixed on the taxi driver who was standing frozen to the spot, he voiced his befuddlement.  “Why is there a taxi driver chasing after you, Thor?”

“We rode in his taxi,” Thor said with uncertainty.  He clutched Loki tighter as his head started to spin; why couldn’t this night just be over and done with?  He’d been going since that morning with all this!

“Ah.  You haven’t paid him.” Tony gestured to the front of the building where the glass doors of the entrance were.  “Let yourself in while I pay him. Then we’re going to have a talk about why you have your brother with you.”

Thor strode towards the entrance, just glad to have finally found his friend again.  He listened as Tony called out to the shell-shocked taxi driver to state, “Sorry about him; he doesn’t know he has to pay; he’s an alien.”  

He left the door open for Tony when he was to come back, and as he waited, he took a seat on the lobby couch and nursed his brother on his lap.  “Loki…. What happened to you…?”

As expected, there was no reply.  Thor sighed.

Tony didn’t take long to return, and when he did, he stared at Thor in disbelief. He leant against the doorframe, still in his suit, almost as if he was so used to wearing it, he’d forgotten to step out of it.  “Alright, Point Break, what’s the deal? We haven’t seen you in three years and now you rock up in the middle of the night with your brother, attacking my place.”

Thor looked at his hands; where did he start?  From the top, he supposed. “...I… was looking for more Infinity Stones…  I got sidetracked and stuck in a cage for a while, but when I got out, I… Well, there was this wizard.”

Tony raised his eyebrow. “Uh-huh.  A wizard. Right. Are you bullshitting me, Thor?”

“No, honest.” Thor clawed at his face as a loud growl escaped his throat; he was so exhausted with everything that had happened and he just wanted to sleep.  “A wizard. He said his name was… Strange.”

Tony opened his mouth to retort, to make some stupid pun about the name, but he didn’t get a chance because Thor had thrown Mjolnir across the lobby and took out the wall opposite them.  “Thor! What the hell, buddy!”

Thor grabbed at his hair and yanked at it.  “He had my _brother,_ Tony Stark!  I don’t know how long for but he had my brother and now Loki isn’t waking up!”

Tony hurried close to put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Alright, alright, shh, shh. Don’t go throwing hammers around in peoples’ houses; I don’t know about where you’re from, but it’s horrible manners on earth, bud.”

“I apologise…” Thor kept one arm wrapped tightly around Loki as he used his free hand to rub at his face so harshly, he left red marks in his wake.  “I just… I don’t know what to do! I took Loki back to Asgard, but our father…. Our father would have none of it. He outcast Loki, and I have no idea what to do with him now!”

“So you thought you would just bring him back here, back to earth where he tried to enslave the population and kill us in the meantime?” At Thor’s hurt, rejected expression, Tony sighed. “Look, pal…. It’s just…. Damnit.  Get some sleep. I’ve got a spare room for you two. Sleep, and we’ll talk about this in the morning.”

Thor nodded.  He’d never felt so hurt and betrayed by so many people at once. First his father, and then Tony…  He followed in silence as Tony lead him through the darkened corridors until finally, they’d stopped at a closed door.

“Here’s a room for you, big guy. Your brother can have the -“

“- He stays with me.” Thor’s tone was possessive, and it left no argument in Tony.  He dropped his shoulders as he murmured, “I do thank you, Tony Stark…”

“Another thing for us to talk about later is how we do shit on earth.” Tony patted Thor’s shoulder.  “It’s one or the other, Shakespeare. Tony, or Stark. Choose one. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight…” Thor felt so out of place as he carried Loki into the room and over to the bed.  He switched the bedside lamp on so he could get a better look at Loki.

Loki was still passed out, but now that Thor was paying attention, he could see how filthy and torn Loki’s clothing was, and on skin that had always been pale but now was almost ghostly in appearance were bruises Thor couldn’t mistake for anything but the handprints that they were.

Someone had hurt his brother, and if Thor ever found out who, he’d…!

But it would do no good to stress about things right now.  He needed to sleep; he could stress when he woke up.

He worked slowly pulling Loki’s clothing away until his brother was bare; while Loki was still dirty, his clothing was worse, and the last thing Thor wanted was to ruin their bed with grime.

Thor kicked off his own clothing as well and climbed in beneath the blankets with Loki in his arms.  He closed his eyes, but no matter how long he laid there for, he couldn’t fall asleep until the sun had risen almost completely and he could hear life all around him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Thor finally awoke that afternoon, the first thing he saw was the familiar green eyes of his brother fixed on him.  His heart raced and his mouth went dry as he reached out to touch Loki. “Loki… Loki, what -” 

Loki flinched violently and recoiled from the touch.  His whimper, though quiet, was deafening to Thor; they’d fought plenty of times through the years, but never before had Loki outright feared him. 

“What did they do to you…?” Thor pulled his hand back so he could drag his fingers through his hair.  

Loki didn’t answer him; he slid himself along the bed and as far away from Thor as he could get without rolling off the edge.  His eyes darted to the side, unable to look at the man any longer as his body shivered. “...” 

Thor understood then, and he wasn’t sure if he were furious or hurt at the other’s reaction.  “You do not… remember me, do you, brother…?” 

Loki shook his head.  His shaking worsened as Thor moved closer to him again.  He tried to speak past the lump in his throat, but he couldn’t.  “...” 

Thor sat up.  He became mindful of their nakedness now, and he got off the bed to put his clothing back on.  It wasn’t supposed to be a big deal; they’d seen each other naked more times than they’d ever be able to count, but he had a feeling it was contributing to Loki’s upset.  He had no idea what else he was supposed to do; what if he did the wrong thing? What if he made his brother more afraid than he already was? 

“Loki, I…” Thor fumbled his hands together slowly as he tried to formulate the best course of action.  If Loki didn’t remember him, he couldn’t get too personal lest he potentially terrify his brother. But at the same time, if he left Loki alone  _ too  _ much…  

Loki would never get used to him and perhaps his memory would never be kickstarted.  

But looking at Loki, at all the filth clinging to him that made it difficult to see what condition his body was in, there was one duty Thor couldn’t neglect upon.  He clapped his hands together as he tried to pretend he wasn’t so distraught inside. “Right. Bath first. Then we will talk to our friends.” 

Thor walked past Loki and to the door he had seen on the other side of the room the night before with hopes it would lead to a bathroom.  He let out a sigh of relief as his luck worked for him, and he looked to Loki again. “Okay. There is a bath in here. I will run you the water and let you bathe as I try to clean your clothing in the meantime.” 

Loki didn’t move.  It was almost as if he hadn’t heard the other.  Thor felt the panic grip at him more and more. 

“Loki…  Bath.” Thor could see it wasn’t going to be that easy.  He moved back to Loki with full intent of grabbing him and taking him to the bath, but as he reached out, a strangled sound escaped Loki’s lips, and Thor had a feeling it was a scream that had been choked off for whatever reason.  But then, before Thor could question it, Loki fell still and silent, his eyes wide and staring downward as he became compliant under his brother’s touch. 

Thor said nothing as he took Loki’s shoulders as gently as he could and guided him into the bathroom.  He turned the taps and tested the running water until it was the cool temperature his brother had always favoured before he gestured to the tub.  To his surprise, he didn’t have to say a word because Loki had gotten in as if his life depended on it.

Thor cleared his throat.  “I will get your clothing and try to clean them in the basin as you bathe.” 

Thor couldn’t tell if Loki wasn’t hearing him or was choosing to ignore him, but whatever the reason, it was hurting Thor greatly.  His expression was downcast as he went back into the bedroom to find the stray clothing scattered over the floor. “What happened to you, brother…?”  

The minutes ticked by, but no matter how long Thor spent standing over the handbasin and scrubbing Loki’s clothing clean, he didn’t hear one splash from Loki.  He sighed and put his brother’s tunic down with the rest of the clothing so he could approach the bath and kneel.

“Are you okay, brother?” Thor instinctively reached out to put his hand against Loki’s forehead.  He was warm, possibly a fever setting in, but he didn’t recoil from the touch this time; he just scrunched his eyes shut tight and whimpered.  “You have nothing to fear from me, Loki; I would never hurt you.” 

Thor considered undressing and joining his brother in the tub as they had done so many times previously, but he had learnt enough from today alone to tell him that if he did so, Loki may be liable to panic.  He settled for allowing his eyes to wander the other’s body and drink in the abuse it had suffered now that the water had washed away so much of the grime; bruises and cuts, healing scabs and burns he had had no idea about last night.  

But then, beneath a black bruise that took up almost the entirety of Loki’s thigh, Thor’s sharp gaze only just recognised something on his brother’s leg that made his blood boil far more than anything else had in the past forty-eight hours.  

“That…” Thor pretended not to notice the jerk of fear his brother made as Thor touched his thigh, “...is an Asgardian seal…”

It wasn’t easy to make it out exactly because of the bruising, but Thor still recognised it for what it was - and he knew for a fact it had  _ not  _ been there the day before Loki’s disappearance.  

Thor grit his teeth.  He couldn’t take his anger out here and now or he’d only upset Loki further, so he did his best to keep his temper in check as he reached for the washcloth on the edge of the tub.  “Let me help you, brother…”

It was an uncomfortable silence between both of them as Thor run the cloth as gently as he could over Loki’s rigid body.  He washed long, black locks with shampoo and conditioner and worked his hardest to run a comb through such tangled hair, and only once he was content did he pull the plug and help Loki out of the tub to wrap him in a towel.

Thor once again felt clueless.  Loki’s clothing was soaking wet and still dirty, so what was he supposed to dress his brother in now?  He sighed. “Loki, come and sit on the bed for a while. I will ask our friends if they will allow you to borrow their clothing for now.” 

Loki said nothing as he was sat on the end of the bed; he just stared at Thor with more fear on his face than he had openly displayed in all the years Thor had known him for.  

“I will be back, brother,” Thor whispered.  “Wait here for me.” 

When Thor closed the bedroom door behind him to give Loki privacy, he supposed it was a good thing he had left Mjolnir in what remained of the wall because he knew if he had it back, he wouldn’t be able to keep his temper controlled and more than just  _ walls  _ would be levelled.  

He tried so hard to find Tony, and he’d wandered around for so long until he finally found his friend, down in his workshop and going over blueprints for what looked to be a new suit.  He approached slowly, and now that he was no longer alone, he felt himself crack begin to crack. “Tony Stark…” 

Tony looked up at Thor’s choked voice.  He understood immediately Thor was hurting.  “What’s wrong?” 

“I need to borrow clothing for my brother; I am still trying to clean his own…” Thor hated how his voice wavered, but Loki had always had that effect on him; getting him to dig deep into his emotions and find new ones he’d never thought he could be in possession of.  

“Oh, yeah, sure thing.” Tony abandoned his blueprints and stood up.  “I found some old stuff of Cap’s; let’s see if it fits.” 

Thor nodded.  He didn’t want to think about Loki, so in an effort to distract himself, he murmured, “Is everyone well…?” 

Tony seemed to tense up at that.  It took him a moment to respond. “...Mostly.  There is… tension between a lot of us right now.”

“Tension…?” 

Tony nodded.  “Cap and I had a huge fight, and it ended with him being a wanted fugitive.  He’s on the run, but he comes back every now and then when it’s safe; we’re at least back on talking terms.”

“Oh…” Thor hated to think about what could have happened between his friends, but he didn’t question it; he had enough on his plate right now to worry about anything else.  “Rogers is okay that I am borrowing his clothing, though…?” 

“He doesn’t know, big guy, but he won’t mind; Cap is pretty good like that.  So, did you make any progress with your brother?” 

“He is awake…  But he does not seem to remember me…” Thor wiped at his eyes; when had he started crying?  “He has been hurt - perhaps by that wizard…” 

“You still going on about that wizard, hey?  I hate to break it to you, but that’s the kind of talk I’d expect from Peter - this isn’t Lord of the Rings, Thor.” 

Thor frowned.  “I do not understand…  He was really a wizard!”  

“Wizards aren’t real.”

“This one is!” Thor couldn’t stop himself from shouting now.  His expression twisted in frustration. “A wizard had my brother, Tony Stark!  Why will you not believe me?!” 

It was Thor’s aggressive reaction that had Tony realising that perhaps there  _ was  _ truth to his friend’s words.  Thor wasn’t an aggressive person - at least, not to his friends.  He was unwaveringly loyal and amiable, so to see him this worked up…

“Alright, Shakespeare,” Tony said.  “Later you’re going to show me where you found the wizard and we’re going to make him talk.” 

Thor felt himself relaxing.  He nodded. “That is not all, though…  There is an Asgardian seal on his leg. I cannot make it out properly because it is hidden beneath bruising.  But I saw my brother the day before he disappeared, and I  _ know  _ there were no seals on him - not even to seal away his power.”

“But if someone put a seal on him, how could he escape?” Tony rubbed at his chin.  “It doesn’t make sense. If he wanted out that badly, he’d have left  _ before  _ someone could put a seal on him…  How could he even get out  _ with  _ a seal?” 

“He could not have…” Thor stopped in the doorway of the room Tony had just lead him into.  “Someone would have to have…”

Tony looked over his shoulder at Thor as the other trailed off into silence.  He grimaced. “Someone let him out. ...Or took him.” 

Thor nodded grimly.  “The wizard could not have done it; we would have known his presence on Asgard.”

Tony felt his body stiffen with tension as he approached one of the boxes stacked away on a shelf.  He picked it up to carry back to Thor. “That’s the question I’m going to beat out of the wizard if I have to.  How the  _ fuck  _ did he get his hands on Loki in the first place?”

Thor shuddered at the possibilities.  “I do not know… But I am angry to consider it…” 

Tony had issues with Loki -  _ major  _ issues, and for good reason - but he’d never been the kind of person to kick another while they were down. He could help Thor find out what happened to Loki, and  _ then  _ he could deal with the trickster. 

But to be honest, as long as Loki wasn’t going to run about with his sceptor and stab people to mind control them in a plot to take over earth again, he didn’t have  _ too  _ much an issue with Loki being in his home. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Loki?”

Loki looked up from his lap as he heard the door opening.  He whimpered as he realised that the blond was back, and this time he was bringing friends.  Images flashed through his mind, memories he never wanted to remember again, and he felt his eyes well with tears.  He looked back to his lap as he felt the first tremors of his body start.

Thor whispered something to the two who had accompanied him - Loki couldn’t hear what exactly - before he came to kneel on the ground by Loki’s legs and take his hand.  “Brother…? Brother, please… Speak to me at least; I need to understand.”

Loki used his free hand to wipe at his eyes.  When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and cracked from what Thor could only imagine was lack of use.  If that  _ was  _ the case, well…  Thor had his suspicions on why his  brother hadn’t said a word until he’d been  _ told  _ to speak.  “I don’t know who you are…  What do you want with me…?” 

Thor closed his eyes.  He squeezed Loki’s hand as he whispered back, “I am your  _ brother,  _ and I love you  _ dearly,  _ Loki.  Do you remember Tony Stark?”

Loki glanced at the two still in the doorway; a dark-haired man with facial hair and a box in his arms.  Beside him was a sandy-haired child with such gentle facial features and demeanour, Loki wasn’t sure he was afraid of that boy.  He looked back at the one named Thor and shook his head. “Who is Tony Stark…?” 

Thor pointed at the man with the box.  “He is. Do you not remember? You threw him out the window, Loki.” 

Loki’s eyes widened as horror struck his face.  Thor’s body went tense as he realised he had said something he shouldn’t.  “Was I bad a person…?” 

“No!” Thor said, with far more force than he knew he should have used for such a delicate situation.  “ _ No,  _ Loki.  You are my  _ brother _ ; you are  _ perfect _ .” 

“But you said I threw him out of a window!” Loki’s body trembled more violently as his tears streamed harder.  “Why would I do something like that?!” 

From the doorway, Tony cleared his throat as he stepped into the room.  He held the box out in front of him as if it were some sort of peace offering as he said, “How ‘bout you get dressed first, bud?  This is my friend’s clothing; he’s a big guy as well, so hopefully it’ll fit.” 

Loki took the box hesitantly.  He opened the folds to look inside, and sure enough, he was confronted with clothing.  He pulled out a blue hoodie and looked back at his brother with uncertainty. “Why am I  _ here _ …?  What happened to me…?” 

“That’s what we’re going to find out today, Joker,” Tony explained.  He gestured at the box. “Go ahead; pick what you like. Thor already helped himself to Cap’s clothing.”

Loki looked between the three before he glanced longingly at the bathroom door.  He whimpered. 

Thor nodded in understanding.  “Go get dressed, brother. We will wait here for you.” 

Loki left so quickly, Thor knew the other just wanted to be away from them all for however long he possibly could.  He closed his eyes as he allowed the sadness to envelop him. 

“I never realised you could be so perceptive.” Tony shrugged when Thor cocked his head to the side.  “You’re usually so… oblivious. But I swear nothing gets past you when it comes to your brother.” 

“I love him…” Thor’s throat tightened up at his confession; despite being princes, the other Asgardians had never taken kindly to such declarations from Thor before.  

“Yeah, we worked that one out when you levelled half a forest trying to murder Cap and me for taking him.” 

Thor’s lips twitched into a weak smile.  “You should not have called me a tourist.” 

“He’s coming back out,” the boy said when the bathroom door opened again and Loki returned with the box still in his arms, donning now the blue hoodie he had held earlier and a pair of jeans.  

Tony nodded.  He clapped the boy’s shoulder.  “Right. Kid, here’s your next mission.  Look after him and don’t leave him  _ alone  _ until we get back.  Understood?” 

The boy nodded.  His smile was proud, as if he couldn’t have been happier he had been chosen for this mission.  “Right, Mr. Stark!” 

Tony lowered his voice now so only the kid could hear him.  “He’s  _ dangerous _ .  Don’t let your guard down around him.  The  _ second  _ he acts weird, you call me.” 

Now that Loki had returned, Thor stood to approach his brother.  He didn’t get too close, not wanting to overwhelm Loki. “Brother, Stark and I have to go and see someone, but Peter is going to stay here with you and keep you company.” 

Loki felt the tension in his body loosen just a tiny bit at the realisation that these bigger, stronger fellows were going to be leaving him.  He could handle this child - Peter, was it? - who was half his size and built nothing like the other two were. 

...But at the same time, Thor would be leaving him…  

Loki’s heart started racing, and he felt like he was going to hyperventilate.  It was ridiculous -  _ he  _ was being ridiculous - he didn’t even  _ know  _ Thor but he was feeling panicked at the idea of him leaving.  

Thor could only watch in heartbreak as Loki dropped the box to the ground and fled into the bathroom to hide.  He did his best to steel his emotions as he looked to Peter and said, “Please look after my brother for me; I am counting on you, my little arachnid friend.” 

Peter nodded.  “I won’t let anything happen, Uncle Thor.  I promise.” 

Thor squeezed Peter’s shoulder in silent appreciation as he moved to Tony’s side.  He couldn’t help but growl, “Let us go find the wizard who had my brother.” 

“Yep, go get your hammer and then meet me out front; I’m getting the car.” 

Thor wasted no time in obeying; now that he was about to get to the bottom of things, he wanted it over and done with as soon as possible so he could get back and help his brother.

* * *

 

“This is it.” Thor looked over his shoulder at Tony, who had straggled behind earlier.  

Tony scrutinised the building they were standing in front of, and then turned his gaze to see what street they were on.  “Bleecker Street. 177A. You sure this is the right place, Point Break?” 

“Yes, that is the address the wizard left for me on his paper.” Thor knocked on the door as Tony came to stand by his side.  “When I was here last, I did not need to knock; I got sucked into his house.” 

“Maybe he isn’t home.” When no one answered the door, Tony knocked even harder against it.  “Hey! Open up! We know you’re in there!” 

Still, there was no response.  Thor felt as if he couldn’t breathe, like he was being crushed beneath a weight he couldn’t escape from.  His voice was choked as he mumbled, “What if they left so we will not find them again…?” 

“Fuck this - get back, Thor.”  Tony waited until Thor had moved down the steps before he kicked the door  _ hard _ .  It swung open, and to his satisfaction, hit someone in the face hard enough to cause a bloody nose and catch them off-guard.  He rushed in and put them in a choke hold. “What the hell did you do to Loki, you bastard?! Thor, is this him?!” 

Thor, who had entered as well, shook his head at the balding man who was  _ definitely  _ not the same wizard he had met prior.  “No… That is not him, Stark…” 

Tony was unrelenting.  “Where’s the wizard?! Answer me!” 

“Stark, look out!” Thor threw Mjolnir past his friend and at the fiery rope that was lashing towards Tony.  He growled loudly as the wizard from the other day finally made his appearance on the staircase, having arrived through one of his portals.  Mjolnir came back to rest in his hand snugly as the wizard avoided the attack at the last second. 

“Alright, Gandalf, talk!  Or Kim Jong Un gets it!” Tony twisted them around so his hostage was between he and the new arrival.  “How did you get into Asgard?!” 

The wizard’s expression turned confused.  “What? What are you  _ talking about _ ?” 

“When you took Loki from his cell.  Don’t act like you don’t know what we’re talking about!” Tony tightened his hold.  

“You dumbass,  _ I  _ didn’t take him!” He dropped his hands as his voice lowered; clearly these two were too stupid to be much of a threat.  “If I didn’t think Thor would come back here for answers, I’d have told him what had happened - but if I had told him right away, his brother would never have been tended to properly.” 

“Tch…” Tony released his grip on his hostage and stepped back.  “Today’s your lucky day, Kimmy. Alright, wizard; I’ll bite. Are you responsible for him having not woken up until today?”

The wizard’s eyes flickered between Thor and Tony as he nodded.  “Believe me; it was for his own good I did that. How about we take a seat?” 

Just as Thor had described to Tony in the car, the scene changed in a split second, and the four of them were seated in what must be the lounge room.  Tony’s eyes widened; he hadn’t thought for a second that Thor could have possibly been telling the truth about that. 

“What the hell did you do.” Tony demanded.  

The wizard’s eyes rolled.  “Relax. My name is Doctor Stephen Strange.  Thor and I have already met.” 

“Don’t get chummy with us, Dumbledore,” Tony growled.  “Tell us what we’re here to find out.”

Thor’s expression was twisted into a nasty sneer now, and Mjolnir was raised threateningly in the air.  “If it was  _ you  _ who hurt my brother, I will -”

“- No, Thor, it wasn’t  _ me _ ,” the wizard - Stephen - said bluntly.  “When I rushed you away from here with him, it wasn’t to save my own hide; it was so Loki would be okay.  When I found him, Thor… It disturbed even  _ me _ .”

“Keep talking,” Tony growled.  

Stephen nodded.  “I picked up on a group of beings who shouldn’t be here.  They were a threat, so I investigated. They had your brother with them, and the state he was in…  I couldn’t leave him with them. I dealt with the others, and after that, I brought Loki back to the Sanctum.”

“Where were the others from?” Tony asked.  

“Sakaar.”

“Did you let them live?” Thor’s grip on Mjolnir tightened, and his sneer twisted into a loathing glance at the thought of who could have possibly hurt his brother.

“Five of them are dead.” Stephen’s voice wavered now, no longer that confident tone he spoke in, and Tony realised now Stephen  _ was  _ harmless to Loki after all.  “Two of them I allowed to return once they turned Loki over to me.” 

“Can you make like portals and shit to other planets?” Tony’s foot tapped impatiently on the ground.  

“I have not attempted to visit planets, but I  _ may  _ be able to.” 

“Cool.  When we’re finished here, can you port Thor back to my place and you come with me to Sakaar?” Tony wouldn’t have allowed for argument, but it seemed he didn’t have to as Stephen nodded before he continued.  

“When I brought Loki back here, I examined him.” Stephen’s eyes closed for a few moments before he resumed, and this time he sounded remorseful.  “He was in terrible shape. Physically and mentally. I attempted to heal him, but it was then I discovered a seal was placed over him, and any attempt I made at treating him with magic caused him further harm.” 

Thor growled loudly.  He stood up and paced the room before he returned to his chair and waited for Stephen to talk again.

“It turns out that that seal made it agonising for him to merely be around me - much less in the Sanctum with so much magic spread throughout it.  I did what was best for him; I put him into unconsciousness and kept him falling. He was  _ safe,  _ Thor.” 

Thor felt sick.  “You could not have at the very least cleaned my brother up…?” 

Stephen shook his head.  “I attempted to, as did Wong.  But merely touching him was causing him too much pain.  I’m a doctor - or…  _ was _ , a doctor…  I  _ save  _ people, not harm them.  I did the best thing I could for him given the circumstances.  Unconscious, he felt no pain, and falling, he was not in direct contact with magic.  I returned him to you as soon as I could; once I had handed him over, he would regain consciousness within twenty-four hours.  The seal that has been placed on him, though…” 

“It is of Asgard, but I do not know what seal exactly,” Thor explained.  “He is too bruised for me to make it out clearly. The problem is, I may not be able to break it myself; I would need to take him back to Asgard and have it removed - but our father has disowned Loki and I fear taking him back so soon.”

“Thor, I would keep your brother as far away from Asgard as you can.” Stephen didn’t cower under the glare Thor presented him with.  “There was far more malicious intent behind that seal than you may be willing to consider. It was no coincidence Loki went missing, Thor.”

Thor’s body tensed.  “What are you saying?  That someone from  _ Asgard  _ wanted to do my brother harm?!” 

“With a seal to lock away his own magic and make him as human as Tony and I?  To put him in the hands of beings who treated him as their own personal plaything?”  Stephen shook his head. “Thor…  _ Someone  _ wanted to do  _ exactly  _ that.”

Tony stood up.  “Right. Do your wizard shit and make us portals.  Take Thor home for me; you’re coming with me to Sakaar.” 

“This involves  _ my  _ brother; I am coming with -” Before Thor could finish his sentence, he was pushed through another portal that left him standing in the lobby of Tony’s home.  He clawed at his face as he let out a shout; after everything that had happened, why had they not let him go with them so he could rip apart the ones who had dared hurt his little brother? 

Well, there was no use standing here pissed off about it; he may as well go find Loki and make sure his brother was doing okay.

All the rooms he checked were void of both Loki and Peter, but eventually he found them in the living room.  They were curled up on the couch together, the television on and Peter sitting up as he watched it with Loki curled against him, head on the child’s shoulder.  

“Loki…?” Thor took hesitant steps into the room now.  His breath caught in his throat when they both looked at him; why was Loki… so seemingly content with  _ Peter  _ when he was  _ terrified  _ of his own  _ brother _ …?  “How are you feeling…?” 

Loki didn’t reply; he looked away.  He cuddled in closer to Peter, and at the way Peter wrapped his arm around Loki’s waist to welcome him, Thor felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest.  

“Uncle Thor?” Peter didn’t understand, Thor had to remind himself.  Peter didn’t know, and that was why he couldn’t take Mjolnir and smash the hammer over Peter’s head like he wanted to.  

Instead, Thor spun around and left the room as quickly as he could.  “I’m sorry…” 

Thor wanted to be left alone.  He wanted to go to his room and lock the door behind him and never let another living person in as long as he lived.  He wanted to curl up under his blankets and go to sleep and hope he never woke up again. 

He just…  He… 

“Uncle Thor?” 

Thor turned around as he felt Peter tug at his sleeve.  He was unaware of the tears flowing down his cheeks as he yelled, “Leave me alone!” 

Peter looked taken aback, scared almost, but he didn’t leave.  His voice was barely above a whisper. “Did I do something to make you hate me…?” 

Thor closed his eyes.  It wasn’t right. This was a  _ child  _ before him - a child that had shown him nothing but respect and admiration since they’d met earlier that day.  Now, that child was afraid of him. He felt his throat tighten. 

“Uncle Thor…?” 

Thor shook his head.  Did he really want to explain things?  It was better no one else knew because when Asgard had found out, they’d… 

“I love Loki…” Thor whispered back.

Peter’s expression turned to confusion.  “I know you do; he’s your brother…” 

“No…” Thor felt his throat constrict again.  “...I  _ love  _ my brother…  He was my… My…  My  _ lover _ …” 

Peter’s eyes widened now as he realised why Thor was so upset.  He’d never felt so guilty as he reached out and put his hand on Thor’s elbow.  He looked to his feet. “...S-sorry… I didn’t… We weren’t… I swear…”

“It is okay…” Thor finally took notice of the tears rolling down his cheeks.  “...I know you hold no such feelings towards my brother… You were being kind to him…  I just… am having trouble accepting what’s happened…” 

“I feel so bad now…” Peter sighed.

“Please do not feel bad; I know you did not mean to hurt me,” Thor promised.  “I just…. I need to be alone for a while…. Please do not tell Loki what I have just told you; I need him to decide for himself if he still cares for me on his own without feeling pressured…” 

“You’re so sweet…” Peter felt his mouth go dry.  “I won’t tell him. He did so well with me today; I’ll look after him for you until you’re okay again.”

“Thank you…” Thor wiped at his eyes. “...Thank you so much…. I just need some sleep…” 

And sleep he did, until he woke up again the next morning by his lonesome.  Even with rest, he still couldn’t stop his tears. 


	5. Chapter 5

It took two days for Tony to return back to the facility, and when he did, Bruce Banner was in tow.  Thor hadn’t thought much of the scientist’s absence; Tony had told him how the Avengers had gone their separate ways and he’d just assumed Bruce had disappeared for the same reason.

But seeing how shaky and on edge Bruce was, Thor couldn’t help but feel as if there was a lot more to his story than having gone off doing his sciencey, number stuff he loved so much.  Thor didn’t question it just yet, though; he had Loki to deal with first, and then he could worry about his friend. 

“Loki?” Thor knocked on their bedroom door, hoping he’d find his brother in there.  Loki tended to stay with Peter, but while the child was at school, where would Loki go instead?  To Thor? ...Or would it be more realistic he would hide until Peter returned…? 

Thor let out a sigh of relief as he found his brother, curled up under the blankets and staring out of the window as he watched the rain roll down the glass.  

Thor moved to sit on the edge of the bed and watch as well.  It was an almost comfortable silence between them for the first time Loki had been found, and Thor felt himself relaxing; it was just him and Loki, and they could…

“Why is it the storm soothes me…?” Loki whispered.  He didn’t look at Thor; he kept his eyes on the window.  “Did it always soothe me…?” 

Thor struggled to speak past the lump in his throat.  “Brother… Is your subconsciousness remembering anything…?”

“I don’t think so,” Loki murmured.  “I just feel… at peace…” 

Thor pulled himself onto the bed so he could lean against the headboard and ponder how to respond to the question.  “...The storm… comforts you as it does me… Because you once associated storms with… Well, I do not know, brother; I do not know how exactly you thought…  But it certainly was not associated with danger.”

Loki nodded.  He finally tore his eyes away from the glass to look over Thor as the rumbling of thunder sounded overhead.  “...You are my brother, yes?” 

“Yes.”

“...I do not remember you…”

“I understand.  I am trying to work out what to do about that,” Thor promised.  “You have a seal… On your leg. May I look at it more closely, please?” 

Loki bit his lip.  He lowered his head and whispered, “I don’t want to take my pants off in front of you…” 

Thor tried not to think about the implications of those words as he shook his head.  He gathered the blankets and weaved them between his brother’s legs so his groin and right leg were covered but his left leg lay exposed to Thor’s vision.  “I will not see anything you do not wish for me to see, brother. I merely want to see if your bruising has gone down enough for me to make out what kind of seal it is.” 

It took several moments, but Loki eventually bit his lip and nodded.  He slowly tugged his pants down from his waist until his leg laying in the open was bare and Thor’s gaze was fixed firmly on his bruise.

Thor ghosted his fingertips against the seal.  He felt Loki cringe beneath his touch, but he didn’t pull away; while the bruise was still dark, the lighting in the bedroom was better than the bathroom had been, and Thor could make out just a little more detail than he had the other day.

“Do you know why you are so bruised?” Thor asked softly.

At the way Loki tensed, Thor fell silent.  There was no doubt in his mind Loki knew, but he didn’t want to talk about it and Thor would never push him.  

Thor’s fingers touched around the seal with tenderness as he tried to take it all in.  He did his best to etch it into his memory, but it was too difficult to do so when so much of it was hidden by the bruising.  

“Ah, brother, please stay here a moment.” Thor got to his feet.  “I need to find paper and draw this.” 

Loki didn’t move as Thor left.  He stayed where he was, his heart almost hammering by this point, until Thor returned with a pencil and some paper.  He watched his brother’s shaking hand try to draw the same symbol that was etched into his flesh, but soon enough, it was over and he was pulling his pants back up.

“What is it…?” Loki questioned as he gestured to the paper.

“It is an Asgardian seal, and I believe this to be the problem,” Thor explained. 

“What’s Asgardian?” 

It was at that question Thor’s stomach sank; Loki couldn’t even remember…?  He shook his head and took a deep breath. His voice was strained as he murmured, “I will explain everything to you in due time, brother.  Will you come with me, please? We must return to Asgard and find out what seal this is.” 

Loki ducked his head and nodded.  He hesitantly stood. “Will it still be storming where we are going…?”

Thor almost shook his head, told him it would most likely be dry and warm and  _ sunny -  _ but then he remembered how content Loki had been because of this storm.  He nodded, and with every intent of keeping a storm up in Asgard to lash out his displeasure at his father’s actions, he whispered, “Of course, brother.” 

A faint smile tugged at Loki’s lips as his hands fumbled together.  He bowed his head in submission and fell silent as he walked to follow behind Thor.  

As comforting as the storm had been from inside, outside it was cold and wet and Loki’s thin body trembled as his saturated clothing stuck to his skin.  He wrapped his arms around himself to try and ward off the chill, but he didn’t say anything.

Thor, however, didn’t need Loki to speak; he recognised the uncomfortable expression on his brother’s face, and with that, he gestured for Loki to come closer.  Loki accepted the outstretched arm if only to use Thor as a shield against the weather, but then, to his surprise, the rain stopped hitting them as it continued to pound the grass mercilessly.

“Thor…?” Loki looked up in disbelief.  “How did you do that…?”

Thor smiled.  “In due time, brother.  Hold onto me, okay? We’re going to Asgard.” 

Loki’s frown grew.  He looked all around, trying to understand what Thor was talking about; they were standing out in the middle of an open field with nothing except the building they’d been staying in and a forest in eyesight.  “How?”

Thor’s smile widened.  “Trust me.”

Loki flinched as Thor thumped his umbrella on the ground, but what startled him most was the crack of thunder that sounded right next to him.  Loki couldn’t believe his eyes; the hoodie and jeans his brother had been donning were replaced with battle armor and a red cape. Even his umbrella had changed form, into a menacing hammer Loki didn’t want to tangle with if he could help it.

Loki’s fidgeting increased tenfold now as his mouth went dry.  His heart rate kept climbing, but if he had thought it was bad then, he was sure he was going to have a heart attack when they were sucked up into some sort of vortex and ascending past the sky and through what could only be space.

“Thor!” Loki screamed as he clung to his brother desperately, too afraid to let go.

Thor laughed joyously as he threaded his fingers through Loki’s hair.  His smile was so gentle and his eyes crinkled as he said, “You have traveled the Bifrost many times, brother; there is no need to be afraid.” 

“We’re going to fall!” Loki screamed as his fingers dug desperately into Thor’s bicep.  “Stop! Stop!” 

Thor grabbed Loki’s cheek and turned him to face each other.  He shook his head. “There is nothing to fear, brother. I swear to you.  You are  _ safe  _ with me.” 

Loki’s heart continued to race as he hid his face against Thor’s chest piece.  He trembled violently, but then, he felt them both stop and their feet were firmly on the ground.  He pulled away to look around. 

“Where are we…?” Loki whispered.  

Thor’s smile remained bright as he gestured around the observatory until his hand waved at the Bifrost bridge.  “Welcome back to Asgard, brother.” 

Loki shuddered as he caught sight of another man in the observatory, one in gold plating with a huge sword in his hands.  He couldn’t stop himself from crying now; his tears streamed down his face as he sobbed, unable to take everything that had happened in so quickly.

Thor wiped away tears with his thumb as he smiled sadly.  He pressed their foreheads together for a brief moment before he turned back to the newcomer and murmured, “Heimdall, please fetch our horses; I fear flying him may be too much for him to take in.”

Heimdall nodded.  “Wise choice.” 

Thor sat with his brother, holding him close and listening to him as he cried.  He never said anything; Loki was allowed to release all the pain he had bottled up, and Thor would sit with him until he was feeling better.  

Heimdall returned with two horses just as Loki’s tears had finally run dry.  Thor took his brother’s hand and helped him to his feet. “Come on, Loki; we are going to go to the library and see if we cannot find what seal it is.” 

Heimdall said nothing as he watched Thor help Loki into one of the saddles.  He could offer no help, and it wasn’t until Thor had mounted his own horse did he grab the reins and say, “I could not see him.  The day he disappeared. I haven’t been able to see him ever since. Might I suggest… power restrictions?” 

Thor nodded.  “Thank you, Heimdall.  Whatever has been done to my brother, I am going to fix it.” 

“Good luck.” 

The ride to the library was slow and silent, Loki feeling so incredibly stressed and out of place, all he wanted was to curl up in a warm bed somewhere and never come out from under the blankets.  

Thor didn’t mind, though; not even after he’d grabbed Loki’s reins to stop his horse before it continued cantering past the library.  He dismounted his own horse and secured it to the fence safely before he helped Loki down and did the same with his horse. 

“This is the library,” Thor said softly.  “You may stick with me, or you can read some books as well while I research.” 

Loki nodded.  He rubbed at his eyes, just glad the storm was still around so he wasn’t  _ completely  _ alone.  He followed his brother into the building, relaxing at the gentle pelting of rain against the structure, but he never left Thor’s side; he sat where Thor did, and he stayed quiet and observed his brother poring over old books. 

Finally, Loki got the courage to speak.  “Thor…? May I look…?”

Thor nodded.  “You need not ask for anything, brother; you may do as you wish.”

Loki nodded.  He grabbed one of the books Thor had already finished with and opened it.  He didn’t understand it, though; too much scripture about magic and rituals and it was just making his head pound even more.

Loki closed the book and slid it away from him.  He leant back in his chair to look around the library, so much larger than it had appeared from the outside, with so many bookshelves all around, there had to be thousands of books in this room alone.  

There were whispers around them also, Loki became aware of.  People looking at them with such mixed emotion on their faces, he felt his skin crawl at the scrutiny.  He looked back at Thor, but if he had taken any notice, he didn’t seem to care.

“...I know, it’s so disgusting…” 

“...can’t believe that they would…”

“...just rumours, though; I’ve never seen such filth between them.” 

“...doubt Odin, our King?” 

Loki looked at the group of women.  His expression was neutral, more exhausted than anything, but when they noticed him looking at them, three of them quickly looked away and fell silent while their fourth companion scrunched her face up in disgust and glared at him.

Loki looked back to Thor now.  He closed his eyes and reached out to tug at his brother’s sleeve.  “Thor, I -”

Whatever Loki was about to say left his mind as he watched Thor pull out that piece of paper from earlier to compare it to a drawing in the book he had open.  He watched Thor’s face twist through concentration and emotion as he compared the two so intensely, Loki swore he could hear his brother’s brain ticking over with each thought.

And then, Thor got to his feet and, with a triumphant look, exclaimed, “I found it!  Loki, wait here for me while I return these books and find more. I will be back shortly.” 

Loki nodded.  He watched the way Thor flittered about, messing about with the books until he had a decent arm full and was back at Loki’s side.  “Thor…?”

“Come; we will borrow these books and research them properly at Stark’s home.” Thor’s smile had returned, but Loki was sure that by this point, he would have willingly followed him through fire if it would get him away from those gossiping women.  “Before we leave, we will stop by our own chambers and gather belongings.”

“Huh?” 

Thor’s gentle voice turned deadly now as he growled, “We will not be returning here for a while; not if what I have just read about is correct…” 

Loki didn’t question it; Thor had been so vague all day, he had a feeling he wouldn’t be told even if he  _ did  _ ask.

Loki didn’t realise Thor wasn’t doing it to be cruel, though.  No… Thor was doing it because it was the best thing he could do for Loki’s wellbeing right now.

* * *

 

The storm continued to lash at the Avengers Facility, but Thor appreciated it greatly; it was helping him concentrate as he read through book after book until he was slowly coming to understand that what had happened to Loki was no accident; someone had  _ wanted  _ him gone.

Thor couldn’t help but keep glancing over at his brother every now and then to make sure Loki was still with him.  His stomach would bubble with anxiety until he’d reach out and squeeze his sleeping brother’s hand to make sure he wasn’t imagining things.  Loki never stirred, but it was probably a good thing; after everything that had happened, Thor wanted him to get as much sleep as he could.

He turned back to his book, comparing his sketched drawing to the diagrams in the book to make sure he indeed was researching the correct thing.  

A magic restrictor, like Heimdall had suggested.  With that seal, Loki was as human as the ones Thor and his friends sought to protect.  An Asgardian seal only someone  _ very  _ powerful could have placed; no civilian could have done this.  It painfully drained Loki dry of his magic on a daily basis, and any attempt at removing it would cause unbearable agony.  

Thor understood now why Stephen Strange had done what he had; from what he was reading, he probably would have done the same thing just to spare Loki so much pain.

That seal still didn’t explain Loki’s memory loss, or who had done this and  _ why _ , but Thor wasn’t stupid - not when it came to Loki.  

Thor looked over to the doorway to see Mjolnir still hanging off the coat rack.  His hands clenched with the need to take her and destroy entire armies just to vent his anger, but he couldn’t do that; Loki needed him now more than ever, and he was so  _ vulnerable  _ asleep…

Thor shook his head.  He would be paying Odin another visit, but that was an adventure for another day.  Tonight, he needed to keep Loki safe. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Uncle Thor, can you help me, please?” 

Thor looked up from the book he had been studying at Peter’s voice.  He smiled at the Midgardian, though his welcoming expression faltered slightly at the realisation that Loki was following him around again.  He forced his smile to return, but his tone was a tad choked as he responded. “Of course, Peter. What is it you need help with?” 

“Mr. Stark was supposed to work with me on my defense, but he isn’t here.” Peter’s shoulders slumped in disappointment.  

Thor looked down at his book.  He was conflicted. He  _ did  _ want to help Peter, but at the same time, Loki was more important right now.

...But Loki… didn’t seem to like Thor as much as he liked Peter, and it always caused him near-unbearable emotional pain to  _ observe  _ this fact… 

Thor closed his eyes and sighed.  He shut his book and murmured, “My apologies, young spider; I have to go see someone about my brother…”

Peter’s expression brightened at these words.  He jerked his thumb between himself and Loki as he exclaimed, “Can we come, Uncle Thor?  Please~?” 

Thor battled against a grimace.  On one hand, it would be very useful for Loki to come with him.  But on the other, he was going to have to fly quite the distance, and he didn’t want to have to carry two people with him…

“I can drive the car~” Peter murmured shyly as he scuffed his shoe against the ground.  Thor gave him a confused look. “I mean… Sort of? Aunt May took me through some car lots, and I kind of…  _ borrowed  _ a car once…  But I’m sure it’ll be fine!”

Thor raised his eyebrow.  He didn’t understand at all what the child was talking about, but if Peter was trying to tell him he could get them to where he wanted to go easily, then…  He tucked his book under his arm and stood. “Okay, Peter.”

“Yes~!” Peter looked so excited, Thor couldn’t help but smile.  “I know where Mr. Stark hides the keys! Meet me by the car, alright?” 

Thor nodded.  He took hold of Loki’s hand and held it tight so he could lead his brother through the facility.  He couldn’t help but murmur, “It hurts me to know you appreciate this Midgardian child more than you do  _ me _ , brother…” 

Loki tensed, and when he replied, his voice was strained.  “...Apologies… I will… stay away from him…”

“Nonsense,” Thor comforted.  “It  _ does  _ pain me, but I would never attempt to control you, brother.  You are  _ allowed  _ to make friends with whoever you wish.  I just… would like it if you perhaps spared thought towards my feelings, is all…” 

“I don’t know what your feelings may be…” Loki whispered.  “I do not  _ know  _ you…” 

It didn’t hurt any less to know that Loki was right.  Thor closed his eyes. He squeezed his brother’s hand and whispered, “Perhaps you would wish to spend time with me and get to know me once more…” 

Loki nodded, but Thor had a feeling he had only agreed as he was afraid of what would happen to him if he didn’t.  Thor didn’t comment on it any further; he only lead his brother out to where he knew Tony kept the cars, and once Peter arrived, he helped Loki into one and then took the front passenger seat.

Peter was beaming as he took the driver’s seat.  “So, where are we going?” 

Thor had to remember for a moment.  “...Bleecker Street, please.” 

“Hey, I know where that is.” Peter’s smile only continued to grow as he put the key in the ignition and turned it.  “Just so everyone’s aware… I’ve never exactly driven on the roads like this before. Okay?” 

Thor didn’t understand, but he nodded anyway.  “As long as we get back to the wizard, I do not mind.” 

Somehow, Peter got them there uneventfully. 

* * *

 

By the time they had arrived on Bleecker Street, Peter had left the car in a tow-away zone (in his defence, he didn’t know what those signs meant) and was following the Asgardians to the huge building Thor had pointed out to him just moments ago.

“So a wizard really lives here?” Peter looked up at the building with wide eyes.  “Wow… A wizard like Gandalf? Like in Lord of the Rings, right?” 

Thor hummed as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  “I do not understand.” 

“Ah.  Right.  Asgardian and all that.” Peter grinned as he patted the god’s arm.  “I’ll show it to you sometime, alright?” 

Thor nodded politely.  He stopped by the door and went to knock, but before his fist could make contact with the hardwood, they were dragged inside and into the same living area Thor had first met Stephen Strange in.  

“I didn’t expect to see you back so soon.” Stephen’s eyes flickered between his three guests before they settled on Peter.  “Especially with a teenager in tow.”

Thor ignored the statement in order to pull his book out from under his arm to show to Stephen.  “If you are a wizard, you are capable of Asgardian spells.” 

Stephen took the book, but it wasn’t without confusion.  “I have never attempted; I would not know.” 

Thor’s body shuffled in an agitated manner before he tried again.  “But you are  _ magic _ .  You can undo my brother’s seal.” 

“Thor, I do not understand Asgardian magic, and if I try and remove that seal and mess up, there’s no telling what could happen,” Stephen tried to explain.  “Your brother is in pain in my mere  _ presence _ ; removing that seal from him will be agonising.” 

“But I have the texts.” Thor was almost  _ begging  _ by this point, and Stephen couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for him.  

“Yes, and they are in a language I do not know.” Stephen sighed.  “Thor, I would help you if I could, but I -”

Thor swiped his arm out and knocked off everything on top of the closest coffee table.  His expression was twisted and his tone agitated as he stomped his foot and cried, “I will  _ translate  _ it to you!  You need to  _ help  _ me!” 

Stephen took the book tentatively as he looked at Loki.  Loki was shaking, looking anywhere but at what was happening in front of him.  He looked back at Thor and repeated himself. “Your brother will be in  _ agony,  _ Thor.  Removing that seal could take any amount of time, and if I were to start, I cannot stop until it is complete.  Do you really want to put him through all that?” 

Thor’s reply was in an exhausted tone, and the look on his face wasn’t any more energetic than his voice.  “He is my  _ brother _ …” 

“Loki could learn to be happy without having that seal removed.” Stephen didn’t know why he was trying to talk Thor out of it; the god had his mind set on getting that seal removed, and delaying was only agitating Thor further.  “If his memories ever come back, I can remove it for him then - at  _ his  _ wishes.  But without memory of what he is, he could assimilate into human society quite well - if you would let him, Thor.” 

“I don’t  _ want  _ him to stay here; I want my brother back!” The first tear fell before Thor’s voice quietened.  “I miss him…” 

Stephen nodded. He looked at Loki again, not oblivious to the pain in his expression.  “Loki.” 

Loki tensed at his name, and when he turned back to Stephen, he looked ready to cry.  “Y-yes…?” 

Stephen held his hand out.  “Allow me to look at that seal on your leg, won’t you?” 

Loki didn’t want to say yes.  He wanted to say no, to run and hide and be anywhere but in the wizard’s presence. 

Instead, Loki stepped closer with trepidation.  

Thor felt sick at the way Loki screamed in pain at Stephen’s mere touch. The wizard hadn’t lied; Loki had never screamed like that before.  “Stop hurting him!” 

Stephen pulled his hand from Loki’s shoulder. “Thor, this is why I am hesitant.  Whatever has been done to him will not allow anyone else’s magic to interfere.”

Thor shook his head.  He’d never felt as torn as he did right now, looking at his brother in such pain. “I…” 

Stephen shook his head. “I don’t want to hurt him, Thor.  Your best hope is to find who put that seal on him and make them undo it.” 

“I know who put it on him…” Thor snarled bitterly.  His hands clenched by his sides and all he wanted to do was hit something, but Mjolnir had been left in the comfort of the Avengers Facility.  “I do not want to see them again.” 

“Thor.” Stephen fixed the god with a piercing gaze. “Right now they are your only chance.” 

Thor hated that Stephen was right.  He hated that he felt powerless to help his brother, and he’d never been as scared as he was knowing that his beautiful brother may never again love him in the way they’d shared together. 

Thor bowed his head, but despite his inner conflict, he still murmured, “I will translate to you the Asgardian texts and then you will remove my brother’s seal.” 

Peter was starting to learn the wizard had no choice in the matter, so before Thor could steal him away, he reached out and tugged at the man’s cloak.  His smile was bright as the wizard’s gaze turned to him, and with his hand outstretched, he raved, “My name’s Peter. Peter Parker. Should I call you… Dumbledore, or something…?” 

The wizard’s eyes rolled.  “Just call me Doctor Strange.” 

“Oh, you have a made-up name, too.” Peter beamed, and his chest puffed out a tiny bit.  “Then I’m Spider-Man.” 

The look Stephen gave Peter was scathing, but Peter was oblivious to it as he turned to Loki and grinned.  Loki didn’t look any less stressed, and he danced on the spot in anxiety as he searched for escape routes. 

“So like…” Peter put his hand on Loki’s shoulder absentmindedly as he watched Stephen and Thor move to one of the tables so Thor could lay his book on it and flip to one page in particular, “...if you don’t remember anything, can you still read the book Thor was holding?” 

Loki nodded.  “It is… familiar to me…  But I believe my comprehension of language has not been compromised as my brother explained to me we speak differently on…  On Asgard. However, I seem to have no trouble communicating to you…  _ Midgardians _ .” 

Peter’s grin widened.  “Did Uncle Thor teach you all those big words or is it just natural for you?” 

Loki frowned.  “...I believe it is a combination of both…” 

“That’s really cool.  If you remember anything else cool about Asgard, can you tell me about it?  Uncle Thor tells me lots, but it’d be so interesting to hear another viewpoint on it.” 

Loki’s body relaxed slightly now.  He was comfortable with Peter, and he found himself constantly seeking out the Midgardian’s presence for whenever he felt too uncomfortable about something.  A tiny smile graced his face, and for reasons he didn’t understand, he reached out and pressed the tips of his fingers to Peter’s arm. 

Peter smiled back, but there was something hesitant in him now, as if he knew something Loki didn’t.  But, as soon as the hesitation had appeared, it vanished. He looked over to Thor and Stephen again, and his voice was soft -  _ content _ , Loki realised - as he murmured, “Do you think they’ll get that seal off you, Loki?” 

Loki held tight onto the bicep of his left arm with his other hand as he looked at the ground.  He licked his lips. “...I… do not understand the big fuss of this seal… My brother tells me he loves me, but he brings me to this… this  _ wizard _ , where I am in pain…  The seal does not seem to affect me in any way noticeable to me…” 

Peter understood; if Loki didn’t remember who he used to be, he probably should have expected Loki wouldn’t care about that seal and everything that came with it.

Peter couldn’t talk more on it, however; Thor was waving them over, with a hopeful gleam in his eye that made Peter feel uncomfortable; his spidey-senses were tingling now.  His mouth went dry. “U-umm… Uncle Thor…?” 

Thor didn’t hear Peter; he was so focused on grabbing Loki and holding him prisoner in his strong arms, the only thing that had room for his notice was the way his brother started thrashing to get free, as if being held like this brought back memories he hadn’t been lucky enough to forget.  Thor felt sick. “I am so sorry, brother… The wizard says this will be painful for you and can’t have you moving too much…” 

Peter flinched at the way Loki seemed to freeze for a few moments before an ear-splitting scream left his throat and his thrashing became violent.  The child watched helplessly as Thor dropped himself onto the ground so he could sit and wrap his leg over Loki’s to keep them still, but the worst thing of all to witness was the way tears accompanied the screaming when Stephen grabbed the waistband of his pants and tugged them down enough to access the seal.  

The screaming got louder, no longer pure fear but now mixed in with agony as light appeared beneath Stephen’s hand and seemed to emanate from the seal.  Peter watched with wide eyes, but the way Thor struggled to hold Loki still amongst his wild, agonised thrashing was getting to be too much, and he turned around to leave the room and find somewhere to take refuge until the process was over.

At least, that had been the plan, but before he could get far, there was a loud noise Peter had never heard before that had him turning around just seconds before a sort of explosion knocked him from his feet and into a glass display case behind him.  

Peter whimpered in pain at the glass in his body, too scared to move lest he hurt himself more, but when he looked back at the other three, he realised what had happened.  It hadn’t been an explosion like in the movies; it had been some sort of energy erupting from  _ something  _ that had been happening over there.  Thor still had his arms around Loki from where he’d been knocked back as well, but Loki’s thrashing had weakened significantly as Stephen worked at the seal again.  Peter didn’t miss the way the colour beneath his palm had changed from light blue to a deep red this time.

“What happened…?” Peter whimpered again as tears of his own started flowing.  “Oww… Ow, ow, ow…!”

The light vanished as Stephen pulled his hand from Loki’s thigh and moved immediately to help Peter out of the case and carefully pull his hoodie off to examine the injuries.  His tone was harsh as he muttered, “That seal is charmed to prevent temparing; it could have killed any one of us… I had to add a second seal with my own magic or it  _ would  _ have...”

Peter wiped at his eyes as Stephen carefully pried a glass chunk from his elbow.  He cried out as his tears came harder. “I want to go home…” 

Stephen nodded.  He looked over his shoulder so he could address Thor sternly, this time leaving no room for argument in his tone.  “Once I tend to this kid, you’re taking him home and getting him rest. Loki is to be rested, too. Observe him, and have whoever put that seal on him in the first place remove it as soon as possible.  Do  _ not  _ leave it as it is; it could be disastrous.”

Thor nodded.  He kept his head bowed so no one could see his face, but Peter could see the depression in his body language as he stood slowly and pulled Loki up with him.  “I am sorry to have bothered you, wizard…”

Stephen bit back the words he wanted to respond with; now was no time to tell them Thor should have listened to him.  He worked quickly on Peter, bandaging what needed to be treated and gluing the deeper wounds back together. With that, he sent the trio on their way.

The first thing that had been said between the three when the front door closed behind them was spoken by Peter, who looked ready to burst into tears.  “Mr. Stark is going to  _ kill  _ me…” 

As Thor looked around for the car, he realised now what had sparked those words in his young friend.  He looked back to Peter. “Do Midgardian inventions often run away?” 

Peter shook his head.  He sat down on the steps and pulled his phone from his pocket as he replied glumly.  “Someone stole the car… I’m gonna call Mr. Stark and see if he can pick us up…” 

Needless to say, when Tony came and picked them up an hour later, he wasn’t impressed at  _ all _ .  

* * *

 

By suggestion of Tony, the four of them had stopped by a cafe for lunch before going back to the Avengers Facility.  It wasn’t so much that Tony was hungry; he knew that if he were stuck in the car with all three of them, he was going to yell - yell at Peter for being stupid enough to drive a car through busy streets with no experience doing so, at Thor for letting him do something so dangerous and stupid, and at Loki for…  

Well, he wouldn’t yell at Loki; Loki had done nothing except be dragged along with the two biggest idiots of the year.  

But, as they sat at a table and ate quietly, Tony felt himself simmering, and when Thor excused himself to take Loki to the toilet, he fixed a piercing gaze on Peter and murmured, “I’m disappointed in you, kid.”

Peter ducked his head.  “...I’m sorry…” 

“You could have been  _ killed,  _ Peter,” Tony murmured.  “The  _ three  _ of you could have been killed - not to mention anyone else!” 

“...I won’t do it again…” 

Peter looked like he was going to start crying again, Tony realised.  He backed off, knowing the conversation could wait until Peter had gotten a good night’s sleep and settled his emotions.  He leant back in his chair and nodded. “We’ll talk about it later, kid.” 

Peter mumbled under his breath as he nodded, and now that Thor and Loki weren’t around, he took his chance and whispered, “I think Loki likes me, Mr. Stark…  He’s been touching me really randomly lately...” 

Tony raised his eyebrow.  Those were the last words he had ever expected to hear come out of Peter’s mouth.  “Does it bother you?”

“Yeah.” Peter flinched at the annoyance on Tony’s face, and he scrambled to explain himself.  “N-not because we’re both guys, Mr. Stark! I swear! It’s just…” 

Tony wasn’t buying it.  He dropped his elbow onto the table and cradled his chin in it as he scolded, “Thor is bisexual, and I  _ swear  _ Cap has something going on with his friend.  You can be bigoted all you want, but you’re only hurting your friends.” 

“ _ No _ !” Peter almost screeched.  “Mr. Stark, I  _ swear  _ that’s not it!  I don’t have any problems with gay people!  Honest! It’s about  _ Thor _ !” 

A smirk crossed Tony’s lips now.  “Ah. So you’re crushing on the big guy, are you?” 

Peter dropped his face into his hands.  “ _ No _ …!  It’s…!  ...I promised Thor I wouldn’t tell anyone about it…  But if Loki likes me, it’s bothering me because of what Thor told me, Mr. Stark…” 

A sympathetic look crossed Tony’s face now.  He glanced at his side to see the Asgardians were returning, so he lowered his voice and advised, “Then talk to Thor about it, kid.  He knows Loki better than anyone.”

“It’ll hurt him,” Peter whispered.

“So will not knowing something and then finding out on his own.” Tony leant up straight now that Thor wasn’t far away.  “Be the bigger person, kid. Don’t hurt him more than you have to. Rogers did that to me, Peter…” 

Peter nodded.  He tried to force a smile back on his face now that his friends were back with them, but it wasn’t easy; after everything that had happened today, he just wanted to get back to the facility and  _ sleep _ .  


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey.” 

Thor looked up at Loki’s tentative voice.  His throat felt tight as he observed the wary, nervous expression his brother donned; Loki was still flighty over what had happened the day previous, and Thor hated to think it had tarnished Loki’s trust in them.  His voice was void of all heartiness as he mumbled, “Hello, Loki. Why are you talking like a Midgardian?” 

Loki flinched.  He reached up and played with his hair nervously as he looked away; had he done something wrong already…?  He didn’t give a response, but Thor didn’t need one; Loki was spending  _ too  _ much time with Peter, and it was as simple as that.  

Thor sighed.  His body loosened, knowing he shouldn’t be taking it out on Loki.  He bowed his head. “I apologise… It is not your fault…” 

Loki fidgeted before he sat on the cement step next to Thor.  He looked out across the empty fields surrounding them before he asked, “Why are you out here on your own…?” 

Thor clicked his tongue in distaste before he growled, “Why are you out here with me and not with  _ Peter _ …?” 

Loki cleared his throat uncomfortably.  He looked away and hesitated before he whispered, “I thought you might want me here…” 

Thor sighed again.  He stood up and wiped the dust from his clothing before he muttered, “Yes…  But  _ you  _ do not want to be here…”

Loki rubbed his upper arm and looked anywhere but at Thor; why was the other so  _ mad  _ with him all of a sudden…?   _ Thor  _ was the one always telling him he wanted to spend time together…!  “...” 

“Just go and be with  _ Peter _ ,” Thor spat.  He walked away from Loki, heading out to the middle of the gravel clearing before him.  “I am  _ busy _ .  I will see you later, Loki…” 

Loki felt powerless as he watched Thor disappear amongst the Bifrost once again.  He stayed where he was, hating that he couldn’t do anything right, no matter how hard he tried.  

Loki stood, and with a heavy heart, he went back inside, allowing the depression to consume him.  

“Are you okay, Loki?” 

Loki looked up from his feet.  He frowned at Peter, not knowing what to say.  “...Thor… tells me he loves me… But he does not make me  _ feel  _ as if he does…” 

Peter sighed.  “Loki… He  _ does  _ love you…” 

“What makes you say that…?” Loki mumbled dejectedly. 

“...” Peter closed his eyes.  “...I just…  _ know _ …” 

* * *

 

Thor’s rage must have been obvious because every Asgardian he crossed paths with moved out of his way as if they were dealing with a rampaging bull.  Thor didn’t care, though; all that mattered was finding Odin and having him reverse everything done to Loki.

But of course, life didn’t want to make that easy for him, and as if things weren’t bad enough, Thor was ready to  _ kill  _ when someone grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him.

“Thor…?” 

Thor growled at his name.  He turned around to see who dared stop him, finding Fandral standing behind him.  He couldn’t help but snap.  _ “What _ .” 

Fandral didn’t balk beneath Thor’s intimidating glare; he stepped closer, with an almost curious expression on his face as he regarded the rage written all throughout his friend’s features.  “Are you looking for Odin?” 

“Yes,” Thor snarled.  “Where is he?” 

“...” Fandral cocked his head to the side, as if he were contemplating whether or not to reply to the question.  Instead, he asked, “Is this about Loki?” 

“What do you think?” Thor hissed. 

Finally, Fandral faltered, and his facial expression looked almost as uncomfortable as Loki’s had.  “You didn’t know about Loki…?” 

Thor froze, and he appeared more stunned now as he tried to process what exactly Fandral meant. “What?” 

Fandral cleared his throat as he realised the danger he was stepping into now; he should have listened to his gut feeling and left Thor to be on his way.  “Everyone else knew about Loki… We thought you knew, too…” 

Thor was sure he was going to cry.  “...What  _ was  _ there to know, Fandral…?  My brother was  _ missing _ , and I…  I…” 

“Odin wanted to get rid of him…” By his side, Fandral’s hands clenched tightly, but Thor knew it wasn’t anger for Odin’s actions - instead, it was something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.  “...We thought Loki was  _ dead…   _ It was Odin’s plan…  But then you brought him back to Asgard, and he -”

Thor moved so fast, Fandral had no time to avoid Thor’s hand wrapping around his throat and pinning him to the building they were next to.  It was rare for Thor to feel as murderous as he did now - especially to someone he cared so much about - but the idea that he could have been betrayed by someone so precious to him… 

“You knew, yet you never said anything to me…” The hurt Thor felt was tremendous.  “He is my  _ brother… _ ”

Fandral remained silent, his eyes locked on Thor’s as he waited for his friend to release him.  Finally, when his feet were back on solid ground and his breathing wasn’t cut off by a hand around his throat, he murmured, “What were we supposed to say, Thor…?  Go against our  _ king’s orders  _ to remain silent?  The alternative was better than  _ killing him _ , Thor…” 

Thor’s fist struck so hard, Fandral’s head snapped to the side.  His eyes burned with hatred as he snarled, “You call…  _ my brother…  _ being beaten and raped…  _ better?! _ ”

Fandral flinched.  He looked to his feet.  “...I didn’t… I…” 

“His entire life you have treated him like he is  _ nothing _ !” Thor roared.  “ _ All  _ of you!  Everywhere Loki has turned, he has been treated as  _ below _ everyone else!  He has never had anyone but me!  And now you stand before me, telling me my brother being  _ raped  _ is  _ better! _ ” 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Fandral shouted back.  “I didn’t! But you know what? Loki  _ deserved  _ what he got!  He -!” 

Whatever had been on the tip of Fandral’s tongue vanished when Thor was on top of him, blinded by rage as he attacked so violently, Fandral was left bloodied and unconscious.  

Thor’s rage wasn’t sated; it only amplified when he found himself before Odin.  He couldn’t keep his temper in check as he stood before his father’s throne with the weight of the world crushing him; the best he could do was not smash Odin to bits with Mjolnir. 

“Why would you do this to Loki?!” Thor roared. “Why would you subject him to being someone’s  _ concubine?! _ ” 

“Why?!” Odin’s shout was just as deafening as he stood from his throne and stormed upon Thor.  His staff waved around threateningly, but Thor wasn’t intimidated; this was the man who had harmed his brother - his  _ lover  _ \- and Thor wouldn’t rest until he’d done everything he could for Loki.  “You dare ask me  _ why -  _ after all Loki has  _ done?!  _ After all  _ you  _ have done?!” 

Thor didn’t understand, but that only fueled his rage.  “I only ever tried to  _ stop  _ Loki!   _ I  _ was the one who stopped Loki when he attacked Midgard - not  _ you!  _  I -“ 

“ _ Enough!”  _ Odin thundered.  “You went after Loki because of the depraved acts you  _ both  _ engaged in!  With  _ each other _ !” 

Thor stopped now to take in the accusation, but his faltering didn’t last long; Mjolnir had left his hand and smashed through a window to his left.  He stepped forward, certain that he wasn’t far from feeling tears brimming along his long eyelashes. “He is my  _ brother _ !  Of  _ course  _ I love him!  Whose business is it but  _ ours  _ what we do together, Father?!  I love him!” 

“Yes, that is glaringly obvious!” Odin shouted back.  “I did you a favour doing what I have! Now you can be  _ normal  _ and take a  _ wife _ to bear your children!” 

“I do not  _ want  _ a wife or children!” Lightning crackled off Thor as Mjolnir returned to his hand.  “I want  _ Loki _ !  I  _ love  _ him!  If your problem is what we do together, than you should be casting  _ me  _ out instead -  _ I  _ was the one to lead him into our lifestyle!  Loki holds no fault for loving me back, and it is  _ none  _ of your  _ concern! _ ”

“It  _ is  _ my concern when you are my  _ son! _  Engaging in such  _ filthy  _ acts with  _ him! _ ”

“The only one who has committed filth is  _ you! _  Get that seal off my brother and give him his memories back!” 

“Loki got nothing less than what he deserves!  Unless you want to join him, I suggest you pull yourself into line, boy!” Odin was coming ever closer, and while lesser men would have crumpled at his feet, Thor didn’t; Thor was willing to be beaten black and blue if that was what would save his brother. 

“Not until you fix things!”  Mjolnir had been thrown once more, but Thor wasn’t stopping there; the sky rumbled with thunder and the rain bounced off the roofs.  If he was even conscious of what he was doing, it was up for questioning. 

Odin sneered.  “The whole of Asgard knows what you did with him!  You really want to make things worse for yourself?!” 

“I don’t care!  I  _ love  _ him!” Thor screamed.  He threw himself forward, every fiber of his body burning with the desire to tear Odin apart.  “I love him, and you are going to  _ fix  _ him!”  

But of course, Odin was stronger, and all it took was one movement of his staff to throw Thor across the throne room.  His face twisted with loathing as he snarled, “You. Leave Asgard, and don’t  _ ever  _ return.” 

“You can’t do that!” Thor got back to his feet, but the result was the same. “You fix Loki right now!   _ Fix him _ !” 

As hard as Thor tried, he could do nothing except be escorted back to the Bifrost. Heimdall watched with sympathetic eyes, but he said nothing as he sent Thor back to earth - there wasn’t anything he  _ could  _ say without being seen as a traitor to his king. 

* * *

 

When Thor returned to the compound, he isolated himself in his room.  But whatever peace he wanted was no longer when Loki poked his head around the door and regarded him with a nervous gaze once Thor’s burning glare settled on him.  But still, he pressed on. “Thor…? Are you okay…?” 

Thor forced his expression to relax for Loki alone.  As hard as it was, he murmured with as much calmness as he could muster, “Yes… I am fine, brother…” 

Loki looked to his feet. “...” 

Thor sighed. He opened his arms wide, hoping Loki would accept the invitation; after everything that had happened, he so desperately needed his brother’s warmth. “Come here…” 

Loki hesitated.  He rubbed his arm uncertainly before he tentatively stepped forward, moving until he was wrapped tightly in Thor’s arms. “...”

Thor sniffed back the first tears. “Loki… Oh, Loki… I am so sorry… I…” 

Loki looked away uncomfortably. “...” 

They sat in silence like that for so long as tears continued to roll down Thor’s cheeks.  But Thor, who was just in so much pain,  _ needed  _ Loki’s love.  

Thor raised his hand to brush hair away from Loki’s temple so he could plant a kiss there. He didn’t notice Loki tensing in his arms, and with such a scattered mind, he completely missed the signals that maybe…  Just maybe… Loki wasn’t enjoying this like he used to. 

Thor kissed a trail all the way to the corner of Loki’s lips.  He reached out to take his brother’s hand, drowning in the comfort he’d always known.

But Loki…  

When Loki fled like the devil was after him, Thor could only watch in heartbroken silence.  

If Loki hated him…  Why was Thor still  _ here…? _


	8. Chapter 8

“Man of Spiders, may I talk with you about something?” Thor didn’t hesitate to sit out on the sprawling green grass next to Peter, but he didn’t look at his companion; he kept his eyes focused firmly on his lap.

Peter looked up from the handheld video game he’d been playing beneath the shade of a large oak tree outside his bedroom window.  He pulled an earphone bud from his ear and turned to look at Thor, sensing the gloomy atmosphere from his friend. “Sure, what’s up?” 

Thor hesitate to respond, but with his hands wringing against each other uncomfortably, he murmured, “I have done terrible by my brother, and I fear I have ruined everything…” 

Peter pulled away the second earphone now so he could turn his iPod off and give Thor his full attention.  “What happened?” 

Thor’s frown deepened at the thought.  “I kissed him when I should not have. I could not control myself.” 

“He didn’t take it well then.” 

Thor sighed gloomily.  “He did not…” 

“Why did you do it?” Peter wasn’t judging at all, and he hoped Thor understood that.  “I mean, he doesn’t  _ know _ .”

“I was having a horrible day, and I just… I  _ needed him _ .”  Thor wiped away the single tear sliding down his cheek.  “Our father… Things came to light that I found it incredibly difficult to cope with.  I guess I just needed  _ comfort _ .”

“It’s not your fault,” Peter promised.  “What did Loki do?” 

“He ran away, and I have not seen him since.” Thor raised his hand to his mouth to chew at his nails.  “That was yesterday…”

Peter relaxed now.  “I saw him earlier, Thor; it’s okay.  He hasn’t left. But he didn’t say anything about it to me; he just…  I don’t know; he seemed fine, really.”’

“I doubt he is; he must be so disgusted in me…”

“He’s your brother; I doubt that he is.  He  _ loves  _ you, whether he can remember it or not.” 

“But he does not remember what  _ we had _ !” Thor argued.  “I cannot lose Loki, too!  I have lost so much already!”

It was as if Loki himself had been summoned by the conversation, because when soft footfalls approached them, they both turned and found Loki, almost stumbling his way to them. 

Thor got to his feet immediately and went to his brother's side.  He grabbed Loki by the shoulders and steadied him. “Loki, what’s wrong?  Are you okay?” 

Loki gave a small whimper.  “T-thor… It hurts… It really hurts.”

“What hurts?” Thor didn’t need to ask; deep down in his sinking stomach, he already knew the answer.  He reached down to ghost his hand against the seal on his brother’s thigh. “This?” 

Loki nodded.  His expression was twisting with pain, and the deep grimace on his face didn’t make Thor feel any better.  Thor wasted no time in scooping his brother up in his arms, ignoring Loki’s protests and carrying him back inside the facility and into their bedroom.  

Peter had followed them, and from the doorway he stood in, he murmured, “Is he gonna be okay, Thor?” 

“I don’t know,” Thor admitted.  “I am concerned.” 

Loki whimpered when Thor grabbed the hem of his pants to pull them down.  His own hand shot out to push Thor’s away, his body twisting in an effort to escape.  “D-don’t…!”

“It’s okay; I just need to look at it,” Thor soothed.  “Trust me, brother; I will not harm you.” 

Loki wasn’t convinced; the panic attack he slipped into proved that.  He fought his brother desperately, but without his strength, he was powerless to keep Thor from the seal.  Tears streamed down his face as his pants were pulled from his hips, resting just above his knees to give Thor room to look at the seal that had turned an angry red.  

Thor bit his lip so hard, it bled.  He felt his heart pound anxiously against his chest, worried about what it could mean for the seal to be doing this.  He looked up at Peter, and with a heavy voice, he ordered, “Go and tell Stark I need his help.” 

“He isn’t here,” Peter replied back in a small voice.  “No one else is - just us.” 

Thor chewed at the inside of his cheek for several seconds before he asked, “Can you hold him still?  I do not want you to get hurt…” 

“I want to help,” Peter firmly stated.  “I’m not a child, Thor!” 

Now was no time for arguing, as much as Thor wanted to.  He gave a stiff nod. “If I tell you to leave, you will listen to me; I don’t know what is going to happen but it surely cannot be good.” 

Peter was by his friends’ sides within seconds.  He tried to be as gentle as he could while holding Loki still, whispering gentle words he wasn’t quite sure was for Loki or his own comfort.  Thor kept his attention on the seal, his facial expression twisting through so many emotions, Peter wasn’t exactly comforted.

“What is it, Thor?” Peter asked, doing his best to pretend Loki wasn’t screaming beneath his hands.  

“This is not good…” Thor mumbled beneath his breath.  His fingertips dragged against the seal, the surrounding flesh raised and blistered as if something was trying to break through.  “I need to get this seal from him now; if it stays any longer, I think it may kill him.” 

“How are you supposed to get it off him when no one else could?” It was a logical question, and Peter couldn’t keep the anxiety from his tone.  

“...” Thor swallowed past the golf ball in his throat before he croaked, “It is of Asgard, and so am I…”

“You think you can do it?” 

“...My skill is magic is adequate,” was the only response Peter got before Thor turned his attention back to the seal.  His hand glowed with his spell casting, lighting Loki’s flesh and the seal along with it. 

Peter closed his eyes, not sure he wanted to watch.  His heart hammered against his chest, and he couldn’t lie and say that he wasn’t nervous; what if something went wrong, and it was even worse than it had been at Bleecker Street?  Loki’s agonised screams beneath him only made the anxiety worse. 

“Peter!” 

Peter’s eyes opened at Thor’s shout.  He looked to the Asgardian, but before he could even begin to comprehend what he had done wrong, Thor’s solid body weight slammed into him and knocked him to the ground.  “Thor, what -” 

The explosion that engulfed the room had Peter falling silent.  He cringed and curled into the warm body holding him tight and protecting him from the danger - but that raised the question; was Thor and Loki okay…?

Peter couldn’t even understand  _ what  _ had exploded, or what had caused it.  From beneath Thor, he could describe it only as some sort of power surge that had left every strand of hair on his body standing upright, as if he’d been caught in some sort of violent indoor electric storm.  

And then, as quickly as it had started, the electric current vanished, and Peter peered up at Thor.  Thor was blooded, cut up and bruised, as if he’d gone toe-to-toe with his own hammer. But he was alive, and he was looking down at Peter through one eye half-lidded from burst blood vessels. 

“Are you okay…?” Thor didn’t let go of Peter, as if he were still trying to assess the danger surrounding them.  Peter felt Thor’s body relax as he nodded in response. “Good… I would never have forgiven myself had I put you in harm’s way.” 

“It’s fine.” Peter winced at his tiny his voice was, showing his fear.  “It’s… Really, it’s fine, Thor. What about Loki?” 

Warily, Thor let go of Peter and got to his feet.  He approached his brother carefully, his hands trembling at the thought of having lost his brother.  “Loki…?” 

Loki wasn’t moving, but Thor could still see his chest heaving with every harsh breath.  Thor knelt on the mattress and reached out to touch his brother. Loki still didn’t move, but Thor could see the seal markings fading away slowly; had what he done actually  _ worked _ …? 

Thor exhaled a deep breath.  “I think… I think it actually worked, Peter.  It looks like the seal is fading.” 

Peter slowly picked himself up from the ground.  He approached carefully, as if he couldn’t trust that the danger was over.  He looked up at Thor with a frown. “How can you know for sure?” 

“Asgardian seals tend to fade away over time if undone,” Thor explained.  He reached out to drag the blankets up over Loki and tuck him in tight. “I have never heard of a seal done by an Asgardian that didn’t fade.  It is just the way our magic works; it needs time to seep away because it doesn’t tend to vanish immediately.” 

Peter looked at Loki’s face, surprised to see his friend looking as if he were in some sort of pained sleep.  “So he’ll be okay now?” 

Thor nodded.  He dragged his hand through his brother’s hair, sweeping away sweat-stained locks from Loki’s damp forehead.  “He will be asleep for a while… But when he wakes up, he should be feeling better.” 

The room fell silent for several moments before Peter asked, “How did you do it?  I mean… If you could do it this whole time, why didn’t you?” 

It took a few moments for Thor to respond.  “My brother is the one gifted with magic. I am okay with it…  But I did not believe my skill would be enough to undo something so sensitive, and I was afraid to try.  Alas, I had no choice; I  _ had  _ to do something - I am just glad that I  _ could _ .” 

Peter put his hand on Thor’s shoulder and offered a smile.  “You should have more faith in yourself; you’re pretty awesome, you know?” 

Thor smiled back.  He wiped away beads of nervous sweat from his own forehead before he stood and towered over Peter.  “I will let Loki rest for now. Will you show me how to use the kitten, please?” 

Peter couldn’t help but choke on a surprised laugh.  “What!” 

“The kitten.  I would like the hot drink Stark makes for me.” 

Peter couldn’t keep himself from laughing.  “You mean the  _ kettle _ !” 

“Yes.  Is kitten something different?” 

Peter’s eyes glinted with amusement.  “Yes -  _ very  _ different!  Come on; I’ll show you how to use it.” 

Thor looked at Loki one last time before he followed Peter from the room, hoping Loki would wake up soon.  There was something bothering him, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk about it or not - but if Thor had indeed released the seal, did that mean Loki’s memories would also return, or would it still mean Thor had work to do?  


End file.
